


Sworn by Oath

by ZephyrElf



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Conversations, Crushes, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Meet-Cute, Other, Rating May Change, Secrets, Stalking, Tragic Romance, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrElf/pseuds/ZephyrElf
Summary: A shy Peacekeeper has a crush on a Lawbringer. She can't bring herself to talk to him, but she can't squash her curiosity, either, so she takes to stalking him instead.





	Sworn by Oath

The Peacekeeper’s stomach wound in a tight knot as she crept silently through the fortress’s halls. Her heart was racing, and doubts swirled through her mind.  _ Am I really doing this?  _

The Lawbringer much further down the hall turned down another corridor, toward what she recognized as being the way to the officer lodgings. This could go very badly if she was noticed; she didn't belong in the officer wing, after all.  _ I can’t chicken out now, though. I've come this far, so what is a little farther?  _ Steeling herself, she soundlessly ran up to the intersection, peering carefully down the corridor which the Lawbringer had taken. She spotted him as he walked down the new corridor.  _ Oh good, I haven’t lost track of him yet.  _

She spared a glance down the rest of the corridors to make sure no one else was around, and when she deemed it clear, she continued stalking after the Lawbringer. Unlike the hall before, this one was darkened by the lack of lit torches, the pale silver glow of the moon providing the only light. Her palms were sweaty under her leather gloves. 

A month ago, she had been assigned to this fort, and the Lawbringer had immediately caught her attention. She remembered it clearly; the imposing man in terrifying armor, holding his poleaxe between his legs and hopping around pretending like it was a pony. The knights around him had been dying of laughter at the display, and she herself couldn’t help but giggle at the juxtaposition. As time went on, she continued to admire him from afar, and the roots of her affections for the good-natured man wormed deeper and deeper into her heart. She had reached the rather dangerous point where, while she was still too terrified to talk to him, she had to do  _ something _ lest she become paralyzed by her own inaction.  

There was a queasy giddiness running through her veins as she tiptoed after the Lawbringer. She was pleased that he hadn't yet noticed her presence. 

Almost as if the Lawbringer had read her mind, though, he stopped walking, and let out a sigh that echoed down the hallway. “Peacekeeper, why are you following me?”

Her stomach sunk like a stone, and her face felt like it had just been lit on fire.  _ FUCK! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!  _ She wanted to turn and flee, but she realized that could just cause more problems down the line.  _ Okay, okay, breathe deep and keep it cool, PK. Just act natural. _ She straightened up to her full height, which admittedly wasn't very tall, but it was better than maintaining her predatory crouch. She couldn't help but cringe inwardly at the shakiness in her voice as she said, “I was just curious about this part of the castle. I've never seen it before.” The Lawbringer crossed his arms. The gesture made her even more nervous “I…” She turned her head to the bank of windows on the left side of the hallway. The silvery moonlight filtered in through the bottle glass.  _ How serene... _ She took a moment to breathe and soothe her frayed nerves, before looking back to the Lawbringer in the unlit hallway. “I realize this wing is off limits, but I didn't want to get lost, so I figured it would be safer to follow someone who knew the area than to just go on this dumb venture alone.”  _ God, what am I doing?  _

The Lawbringer seemed to be evaluating her, a gauntleted hand resting on the bottom edge of his helm as if it were his chin. She hoped he wouldn't see through her bold-faced lie. Eventually, he gave his verdict. “There’s more to it than that. I can tell that you're hiding something. But, you're right that this place is off-limits. Follow me; we’ll continue this discussion in private, Peacekeeper.” He started to turn, but then stopped. “Your weapons, hand them over. I don’t feel like taking any chances.”

Her heart was beating about 5 times harder within her chest as she hesitantly unhooked her dueling blades. Her face was smoldering with shame beneath her mask.  _ I just tried and failed to lie to a Lawbringer. And now I don’t have any way to defend myself. He's probably taking me to his room right now- Oh. Oh god, I am so screwed.  _ She was eternally grateful for her mask, for even in the pale moonlight, she was sure that the Lawbringer would have been able to see clearly just how red her face was without it. She remained deathly silent as the Lawbringer led her down the empty, moonlit corridors, until they approached a wooden door on their right that was reinforced with wrought iron. The Lawbringer unhooked a key ring from his belt and unlocked the the door with a click that seemed far too loud for the corridor, leaving an echo that sent a chill down her spine. An equally unsettling creak comes from the cast-iron hinges as the door is pushed open by the towering man before her. 

The weighty, armor-clad hand that landed on her shoulder almost made her jump, and before she could register what was going on, she was being guided into the room by the Lawbringer. Then the hand was gone, and the door was shut behind them. The sound of a lock clicking into place drove up her anxiety. She clenched her hands into fists to try and ground herself, her nails digging into the soft leather of the gloves; it was a soothing sensation to her, though perhaps not as much as without her gloves. She couldn’t explain why it felt good to almost cut her palms with her fingernails.

The Lawbringer folded his arms, his metal plating clanking quietly as he did. “So, tell me why you were  _ really  _ following me.” His words seemed to occupy the room with a commanding presence, dominating in the darkness.

She looked in the direction of his voice. With no windows she could locate, the room was much darker than the moonlit hallway from before, but she didn’t have to see the Lawbringer to feel the intensity of his scrutinizing gaze toward her. She attempted to swallow the knot that had been choking her.  _ Should I really tell him? No, that’s too embarrassing! But, he saw through my last lie, so what choice do I have but to be honest? Besides, this might be the only chance you get to tell him how you feel… Okay. I can do this.  _ In a swell of courage she didn’t know she had in herself, she looked up in the darkness to where she figured his eyes might be, and spoke clearly and calmly for once. “I like you. A lot. So much that I’ve been afraid to talk to you. I worried that I would muck things up, make things awkward. Nevermind the vows we made to our respective orders… But it was too painful to keep myself away.” She finally looked down to the ground by her side, her bravery melting away into a solemn silence. After a moment of the stifling quiet, she added with a meek voice cracking in pre-emptive sadness, “If you’d like for me to leave, and to never speak of this again… Then I will.” Her eyes stung with tears threatening to be shed.

The cold void of the room oppressively closed in on her as the Lawbringer said nothing.  _ Please, say something. Anything. I cannot bear it, this silence.  _

After what felt like an eternity, the Lawbringer finally spoke in a voice tinged by sadness. “Thank you for your candor, Peacekeeper. I am flattered, but I am afraid I cannot accept your affections.” 

She felt the lump rise in her throat again, choking her. “Why?” She almost sobbed.

The sound of metal shifting on metal filled the room, ending with the creak of a wooden chair. “It is as you said before. I swore an oath to my order.” 

She nodded in understanding, the weight of his words resting heavily on her shoulders. But, there was a reluctance in his voice, as if he didn't want to be saying the words.  _ Maybe I still have a chance? _ Wood slides against wood -  _ a drawer,  _ the Peacekeeper reasoned - followed by the sound of a tin being opened, and metal once again clinking against metal. The sound of stone scraping against metal is accompanied by sparks which briefly illuminate the Lawbringer’s form in the darkness. Eventually the sparks linger, birthing tiny embers within the char cloth tin. As she gazed upon their feeble glow, something stirred within her. A warmth, despite the frigid whirlpool of dejection in her heart.  _ Is this… hope? _

“And, I do not even know thy name,” he pointed out as he introduced a candle wick to the meager embers. He took a moment to breathe life into the tiny coals. The slight breeze that came from the action chilled right through her clothes like the winds of Valkenheim, but the flames took to the wick regardless of the cold. She shivered as he delicately set the lit candle upright on what she now could see was a desk, littered with books, scrolls, quill pens, ink, and a sizeable map. Despite the amount of clutter, it still looked highly organized in a way that she couldn't quite fathom. 

He leaned back almost leisurely, the candlelight softly casting shadows across his armor. A gauntlet once again found itself on the bottom edge of the Lawbringer’s helm as he looked off in the distance thoughtfully. “In fact, I don’t know that we've even been properly introduced.” He turned his helm in her direction. “If nothing else is to come of this encounter, then let’s at least fix that,” and with that, he stood and bowed his head, putting his arms slightly out to either side in a welcoming manner. “Sir Emrys, at your service.”

It was an understatement to say she was caught off guard by this turn of events, but her response was almost automatic, and for that she was grateful. Her right foot crossed behind her left as she simultaneously brought her left arm before her breast and bowed. Her voice came out without wavering. “Miss Oriana; it is a pleasure to finally make thine acquaintance, Sir Emrys.” 

“Ahahaha, the pleasure is all mine, Miss Oriana. Now, it is late, and I fear it would be improper of me to keep you here for very much longer.” He retrieved the candle and her blades which he had set down on his desk. “Come, let’s see you off.” 

Guided by flickering candlelight, they made their way to the far end of the room, quite a ways from the door through which they had entered. “Wait, I thought the door was over there…?” she voiced in confusion.

“It is, but I would hate for you to be discovered in these private halls. Tell me Miss Oriana, how comfortable are you with scaling the exteriors of buildings?” There was mischief in his voice, as though he already knew the answer to that question.

_ Interesting.  _ She grinned wryly under her mask.  _ Very well, I shall indulge him. _ “I’ve been climbing places I shouldn’t have been for a long time. These castle walls will be a piece of cake,” she informed him with no small amount of pride.

“Ahaha! Very good! Now, I believe these belong to you,” he said as he handed back her blades. She gratefully accepted them, and hooked them to her belt. Sir Emrys then pulled aside some curtains, revealing heavy wooden window shutters for a window that bore no glass. He undid a solid-looking latch, and then pushed the shutters open. Moonlight poured in through the window, casting a cold silver glow on Sir Emrys’s armor from one side, which contrasted with the warm orange flicker of the candle from the other side. With one hand on the windowsill, he stared off into the night, seemingly lost in thought. 

Oriana didn’t dare to say anything to disturb him, instead taking her chance to finally get a good look around the room. The bed was large and so tidily made that she had to wonder if it even saw any use. Along the walls were many bookcases, filled to the brim with various texts and knick-knacks. She had no doubt they were in alphabetical order. There was an unlit fireplace with a rather worn couch and a rug in front of it. Oriana wondered if his armor was what had ruined the upholstery. Tables, some large and some small, were strewn about the room in convenient places, accompanied by seating, none of which (with the exception of the sofa) looked particularly comfortable. A sigh from Sir Emrys drew her attention back to the Lawbringer. His head was bowed now, looking at the ground. She asked, concerned, “Sir?”

“O-oh, it is nothing,” he quickly answered, standing upright and backing off from the window, scratching the back of his helmet with a gauntlet in an embarrassed fashion. The metallic scraping was mildly offensive to her ears. “Still just trying to wrap my head around this whole… situation.”

She narrowed her eyes behind her mask and tilted her head ever so slightly to pressure him to continue.

“Regardless of the oaths I swore, I must still reconcile with my emotions. Perhaps for now, it would be best to simply get to know one another and build a friendship.”

The word “friendship,” paired with Sir Emrys’s uncertainty, wrenched a spike through her chest, but despite that, she still couldn’t help but feel like she made some kind of breakthrough.  _ I won’t count my hens just yet. There is still hope.  _ “That seems agreeable,” she answered with a nod, before hopping up onto the windowsill and beginning her descent. When only her head was still at the window’s level, she looked up to Emrys and offered her farewell. “Goodnight, Sir Emrys. Until next time,” she ended warmly with a smile on her face.

“Until next time, Miss Oriana. Safe travels to you on your journey down the walls. I wouldn’t want to see you get hurt.”

She couldn’t help smiling like an idiot at that last statement. “Thank you,” she stated fondly before she began her descent in earnest, a warmth taking root in her chest that buffered against the cool night winds.  _ He totally likes me… _ She thought with an face splitting grin.

* * *

* * *

He silently watched in admiration as she deftly navigated the bricks, gracefully jumping from perch to perch when necessary; something he wouldn’t be able to do in a million years. After everything that had just transpired, he was sure that if he  _ had  _ a heart, it would be beating at a thousand miles a minute. As it stood, however, he was nothing more than a spirit bound to an empty suit of armor. It was for that very reason he had to deny Oriana’s interest, for, within his order, there was a secret even beyond that of their armor’s construction: the soul-binding ritual. The ritual, meant to create soldiers who could uphold the law with maximum efficiency, to forego the need to sleep, to eat, to drink -  _ To reveal something like that… It would be betrayal in the truest sense of the word. _

When he forsook his body, he was wholly devoted to the law, believing that nothing else could be more important. Falling in love never crossed his mind, for the law was his love. Now, however, he felt like a fool for not at least considering the possibility.  _ Holden Cross, I was an idiot to question your choice to remain human…  _

He rested his arms on the windowsill, gazing down into the courtyard below. Miss Oriana was on the ground now, looking up at him. She waved, and before he could stop himself, he offered a shy wave back. Only when she turned and left did he pull the thick wooden shutters closed and latch them once more. The ever-lingering phantoms of human sensation were acting up within his hollow form.  _ Butterflies. I might as well be full of butterflies.  _ He slumped against the stone wall.  _ What the Hell is wrong with me?  _

Cold, black mist seeped through the gaps in his armor and one by one, the pieces of his armor fell apart from one another, until he was just a pile of assorted metal and cloth in a heap. His helmet landed facing the meager flame of the candle. His frigid, dusky soul surrounded it like a fog, making it flicker and dance, yet the flame never went out. He laughed in pained disbelief as the flame stubbornly refused to die.  _ I’m so screwed…  _

**Author's Note:**

> After I saw the [headcanon](https://www.reddit.com/r/forhonor/comments/6c9eez/im_pretty_sure_lawbringer_is_just_an_empty_suit/) over on r/forhonor that Lawbringer is just a suit of armor powered by a righteous soul, I just had to write something on it. I know there was also a [meme post](https://www.reddit.com/r/forhonor/comments/7zfz9t/nobushi_and_warden_teach_you_the_for_honor_ships/) made about the ships in For Honor, so I wanted to make reference to that as well. I also realize that PK is very high in the ranks of lewdness in the For Honor community, but I tried to tone that down quite a bit for this work, at least in the meantime. If you guys have any suggestions, criticisms, or compliments, I'd be happy to hear any of them :)


End file.
